


Maxine

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Coming Out, Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, max is trans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone knows Max is a sarcastic, bitter little asshole, but no one is quite sure why. His friends think that's just how he is. David thinks he just needs someone to care and cheer him up. No one suspects that he's just a girl tired of being told she's a boy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no reason for this except that I wanted to, fight me.
> 
> Yes, I've already rewritten it. My bf helped me come up with a better idea, so I hope you enjoy it more. Feedback is appreciated!

Max was feeling pretty proud of herself. Over the course of the day, she had completely coated Space Kid's helmet with food, tricked Preston into reading _50 Shades of Grey_ out loud, rigged the camp TV to play a very loud, very vulgar movie in the mess hall, and talked Nerris into tackling David by telling her he was interested in that weird "larping" thing she did.

She was still laughing as David started to lecture Nerris, when she heard something that made her stop dead. "But Max told me you wanted to LARP with me..." Nerris whined, causing David to look over to the teen.

"Max," David began sternly. "Why did you lie to Nerris?"

She gave a careless shrug. "So she'd attack you, why else?"

"Really Max? This is the fourth time today you've pulled something like this!"

"So what?" she challenged, crossing her arms.

"You know, I am getting really tired of this, young man." _Lady,_ she corrected mentally. "You're such a bright boy-" _Girl._ "-you could accomplish so much if you'd stop wasting your energy on causing trouble and put it into something productive."

"You seem to be laboring under the delusion that I give a shit," she retorted, already at the end of her patience. _I swear, if he calls me young man one more time-_

"Watch your language, young man."

And just like that, she finally snapped. "I'm a fucking **girl** , you jackass!"

David blinked in shock. "Wh-what?"

Max paused as she realized what she'd said.  " God _DAMMIT!_ You see what you make me do?! Jesus fucking CHRIST!"

David snapped out of his shock as she started to storm off towards her tent. "Max, wa-AAAIII!" he cried out as he fell flat on his face. Looking to see what had tripped him, he found his shoelaces tied together. "How...?"

Before he could even finish, his question was answered by Nikki running past in a ninja costume. "I AM THE NIGHT!"


	2. Chapter 2

Max walked into the mess hall, still half asleep, and snapped out her usual order of, “Coffee. Black. Now.”

When she was not promptly handed a mug by one of the more timid campers who wanted to avoid her getting pissed, she opened her eyes to see everyone gathered around a table, a seat reserved for her, and a banner that read,  _ Max’s N-terventshin.  _ She looked blankly at everyone, then the banner, then back. “No.” With that, she turned to walk out.

Unfortunately, she was immediately pulled back by the Quartermaster’s hook through her hoodie. “You’re not going anywhere, child.”

“Goddammit!” she swore loudly, causing David to give her a stern look.

“Language, young m- um, la-... See, this is why we need to have a talk. Could you please sit down?”

Seeing no way out of this, Max reluctantly sat down. “Are you sure we can’t skip this?”

“No we can’t.” David sighed a little. “Look, Max, we’re just trying to understand-”

“I distracted you while Nikki tied your shoelaces together,” Max interrupted. “What is there to understand?”

“I AM THE NIGHT!”

“Not that, what you said before that.”

“What is so hard to understand about the statement, “I’m a fucking girl you jackass”? It’s a really simple statement.”

David paused a moment, clearly trying to choose his words carefully. “It’s just that… We’ve all been under the impression that you’re a boy. And that’s what is says on the paperwork your parents filled out.”

“That’s because until yesterday, I was still in the closet. I’m transgender, dumbass.”

Gwen and some of the campers let out small “oh”s of understanding, while David and a few others still looked confused. Space Kid raised his hand. “Uh, yeah, I still don’t understand.”

“Ya, I am confused as vell,” Dolf agreed. “Please explain yourself, dear Max.”

Max rolled her eyes. “It’s not that complicated. Biologically, I’m male. But mentally, I’m a girl.” When Space Kid still looked at her blankly, she sighed heavily and tried to dumb it down more. “I have a boy body and a girl brain. Is that simple enough for you?”

“Yep!” Space kid replied cheerfully.

Max turned her glare to Dolf and David. “And you two? Do you understand?”

“I think so…” David answered.

Dolf frowned thoughtfully. “Yes, I understand perfectly...”

Max raised an eyebrow. “Is there a problem?”

“None zat you need vorry about yet…” he replied, lightning striking ominously in the background.

Max stared at him a second longer before shrugging. “Whatever, nerd.”

After a moment, Gwen decided to speak up. “So, you’re kinda like Caitlyn Jenner?”

Max glared at her. “Except this isn’t a publicity stunt for cash. This is my identity.”

Gwen frowned back at her. “Hey, I’m just trying to be understanding.”

“Well maybe you should worry less about understanding me and more about understanding how impossibly fucked you are in today’s job market. Seriously, what are you doing with your life?”

Before Gwen could retort, or have another breakdown, Nikki raised a hand. “So… Are we getting breakfast or not?”

David looked a little surprised. “Oh, that’s right, we haven’t had breakfast yet.”

Everyone turned to look at Quartermaster, who looked around and glared at the ground. “Damn.”


	3. Chapter 3

Max was just finishing up her breakfast when Preston stepped up to the table. She raised an eyebrow. “What do _you_ want?”

“Are you really going to keep going around dressed like _that_?”

“Excuse me? What’s wrong with how I’m dressed?”

“I mean, it’s ok… If you’re a blind boy with no taste.”

She narrowed her eyes. “You have three seconds to tell me what you have to say before I stab you with my fork.”

“Right! Well, since we all know you’re a girl now, you need to look the part! So I called the Flower Scouts to give you a makeover!”

Max stared at him. “How the hell-”

“I asked David if I could use his phone to call my parents, and called them instead. Also, I used his credit card to order $260 of junk from infomercials. And a Shake Weight.”

She thought it over a moment. “Well I _was_ going to tell you to fuck off, but since you also used the chance to mess with David, I’ll go with it. But if I don’t like what they do, I’m burning the clothes they put me in. With you in them.”

“Deal!” Preston immediately grabbed Max’s arm and dragged her away, leading her to a boat to go to the Flower Scouts’ camp. When they got there, they found Nikki waiting for them. “Nikki? What are you doing here?”

“I’m coming with you. Gotta make sure they don’t turn my best friend into… One of _them_.”

Max rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to become a Flower Scout, Nikki. But still come just in case I need my attack dog.”

Nikki then assumed the role and dropped to attack position. “Bark! Bark! Bark!”

 

When the three campers arrived at the Flower Scouts’ camp, they were greeted by Sasha, Erin and Tabii (With two I’s). They immediately curtsied, and Sasha stepped forward. “Like, welcome to our camp! So, who are we making over?”

“And did Neil come?” Tabii added eagerly.

Max stared at the blonde. “ _ No _ . And he will never willingly come within 10 feet of you.”

Preston smiled excitedly, ignoring Tabii. “Max here just came out as transgender, so she needs a makeover to look like a girl!”

“Ooooh, how exciting!” Tabii squealed. “Do you even have a new name?”

“My name is Maxine, but I will still answer to Max.”

“That’s kinda boring,” Erin complained.

“Yeah, well, I don’t live to entertain you. So let’s get on with this.”

“Good idea,” Sasha agreed. “This way ladies! And Nikki and Preston.”

 

Moments later, the Flower Scouts were setting out some clothes that Sasha no longer wanted, since she was closest to Max’s size, while Preston was asking around for makeup from girls with skin tones more similar to hers, and Nikki… God knows what Nikki was doing.

“We may have to hem these,” Sasha commented, holding up a flowery dress. “You’re kinda short. But at least that’s easier than taking them in. And we’d really have to with Tabii’s. I mean, you’re closer to her height, but...”

“Hey!” Tabii cried out angrily.

“I was going to say she doesn’t have your curves.”

“Oh, thanks!”

“So, what kind of style do you like?” Erin asked curiously.

Max shrugged slightly. “I haven’t thought about it much… But I like jeans and denim skirts; my favorite color is blue, but I also like yellow, green, and black; I hate pink, white, and tank tops; I need a jacket no matter what I wear.” She gave Sasha a pointed look. “And I hate flowers.”

Sasha pouted a little as she set the dress aside. “Fine, I didn’t want you to have it anyway.”

Just then, Preston came back with a triumphant grin. “I found the perfect makeup for your skin tone! And I’ve seen tutorials on how to use makeup to make a man look more feminine, so I’ve got you, fam!”

“And I can do your hair!” Erin added happily.

“Alright, let’s get this over with.”

 

A few hours of pulled hair, smeared makeup, insults, and being stabbed with needles, Max stepped out of the cabin in her Camp Campbell t-shirt, a denim skirt, and a jacket fitted to show her new feminine figure, created with a stuffed bra. “Alright, I’ll admit it, I like this look,” Max begrudgingly confessed.

“Max!” Nikki ran up to her side. “Wow, you really look like a girl!”

“Of course she does, we were the ones who did this,” Sasha scoffed. She smiled at Max and offered her a cup. “Pumpkin spice, Maxine?”

“NOOOOOOO!” Nikki screamed, right before taking the cup, throwing it on the ground, and stomping it into the dirt. She then turned to Max and smiled sweetly. “Saved your life!”

Max gave Nikki a blank look. “Do you seriously think they’re trying to poison me?”

“Worse! Turn you into… One of _them_! The pumpkin spice is like their Kool-aid!”

Max rolled her eyes. “I don’t like pumpkin spice anyway.” She glanced at the Flower Scouts. “Well, thanks for this, we’re just gonna go back now. Oh, and this doesn’t make us friends. You’re still shallow bitches.” She turned to Nikki and Preston. “Let’s go guys.”


	4. Chapter 4

When Max returned to her tent, she found Neil pacing around the tent in front of his chalkboard. “Oh boy, I know that look,” Max commented. “What did you find that your precious science can’t explain this time?”

“Funny you should ask that,” Neil answered, his eye twitching. “It’s actually you.”

“Saw that coming,” she muttered, going to put away the things the Flower Scouts sent back with her.

“Can you just explain how this makes ANY scientific sense?!”

She shrugged. “Do I look like I give a fuck? This is my identity.”

“That explains nothing! By the laws of science, an organism’s sex is determined by their chromosomes from the moment that a full cell is conceived. That is an undeniable scientific fact. SO would you mind telling me how you can suddenly just decide to change?!” Max opened her mouth to speak, but couldn’t so much as get a syllable out before Neil was on again. “Of course there are species of West African frogs that can spontaneously change their sex when faced with an overabundance of individuals of one sex. But I find it highly unlikely that you share any genetic similarities with a frog.” Max waited a moment to see if she was going to be allowed to speak before attempting again. But Neil apparently still wasn’t done. “Though there is that kid in China who has eyes similar to those of a cat. So it wouldn’t be  _ that _ much more of a stretch for you to have a genetic mutation that gives amphibian like traits. Max, I’m going to need a blood sample.”

“First of all, there’s no way in hell I’m giving you any of my blood. Second of all, you’re looking at this all wrong, dipshit. Being transgender isn’t a matter of biology, it’s  _ psychology. _ ”

Neil rolled his eyes and groaned. “Psychology isn’t a  _ real _ science. It’s just a bunch of theoretical nonsense for college students with no better skills to eat up.”

“I’ll agree it’s a useless degree, but it’s not entirely baseless. And the fact is, gender identity is not the same thing as biological sex.”

Based on his facial expression, Neil’s mind clearly could not compute what Max was saying. “Argh!”

“Why do you care so much anyway? This isn’t even new. I was always a girl. You just only know about it now. And it’s not that big a change now that you do know. I’ll just look different and use female pronouns.”

“I care because this goes against the laws of science! And no, your psychology argument doesn’t count! That’s not real science!” Neil paused, then looked at her in confusion. “And, uh, are we still gonna be sharing a tent? I mean, if this is going to be a thing, are you gonna move tents?”

“Me, move tents?” She scoffed. “You’re the one with the issue,  _ you  _ move.”

“Well, you’re the one doing the changing…”

“Well this was my tent first, so fuck you.” She stood and turned to leave the tent. “Look, move or don’t. As long as you’re not gonna start perving on me, I don’t give a shit. But if you keep trying to scientifically disprove my identity, I’m gonna beat the everloving shit out of you.”

“Um, I am significantly taller than you…” Neil pointed out.

“Exactly, I’m right at dick punching height. So get over it, nerd.”

Neil stepped out of the tent and glared after Max as she walked off. “This is such bullshit,” he muttered, just in time for Dolf to walk by.

The German boy looked at Neil in surprise. “Vait,  _ you _ have a problem vith zis too?!”

“Well yeah! I mean, who does he think he is?!”

“I know!” Dolf agreed. “Zis is unacceptable!”

“I mean, this makes  _ no  _ scientific sense!”

“Ya- vait, ZAT is vat you are vorried about?”

“Well yeah.” Neil looked at Dolf in confusion. “What did you mean?”

“Nothing you need concern yourself vith…” Dolf murmured, lightning cracking ominously.

Neil stared at the other boy. “Dude… You can be really creepy sometimes…”

Dolf looked at him in shock. “Vat? Vat did I do?!”

“I’m so sorry!” the guilty boy quickly apologized. “That kinda just slipped out…”

“Zat vas really mean! I sought ve vere getting along!”

“It’s just, sometimes you get this diabolical plotting look, it’s really unnerving…”

“I do zat? Hm… Now zat you mention it…” The shorter boy quickly shook it off. “But you are still a jerk for saying zat!”

“I said I was sorry!”

 

Max made her way to the mess hall for lunch, and was instantly approached by David. “Hi there, little lady! Are you new?”

Max stared at him.  _ He’s gotta be fucking with me. There is no way he doesn’t recognize me.  _ Aloud, she snapped, “The fuck is wrong with you? You going blind or something?”

“Language, young lady,” he chided. “There’s no need to be rude. So, what’s your name? We didn’t get word about any new campers.” He paused and looked to Gwen. “Did we?”

Gwen rolled her eyes. “It’s Max, idiot.”

“Max?” David took another look at the girl in front of him and blinked in shock. “Oh wow, it is you!”

“No shit,” Max scoffed.

“That’s incredible! You really look like a girl!”

“That was kinda the point.” She gave a slightly confused look. “So, you really didn’t recognize me?”

“Nope, I thought for sure you were a new camper.”

“Huh… That’s… Strangely flattering…” Immediately after the words left her mouth, Max regretted them.  _ Shit, I took a compliment well… Gotta do something bitchy to balance it out…  _ Max settled for kicking David as hard as she could in the shin.

“Owie!” David balanced on one foot to rub his shin. “What was that for?!”

“I took a compliment, I had to balance it out,” Max replied, turning to get in line to get her food.

“Oh Max, you never change,” the counselor chuckled, moving to ruffle her hair.

Max immediately ducked away from his hand. “David, it took three hours with a straightening iron and two cans of hairspray to get my hair to look like this, if you fuck it up, I will burn this building down with all of us inside of it.”

There are few things faster in this world than David’s arm in that moment moving away from Max.

**Author's Note:**

> Max's day of causing trouble inspired by this awesome picture: http://ask-campcounselordavid.tumblr.com/post/150868794785/gwen-this-is-a-best-case-scenario-most-days


End file.
